camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodora Greene
Theodora Greene is a 16-year-old Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Theodra is Θεοδώρα in Greek. Biography Theodora Chloë Greene was born on March 25, 13 CE. She was recruited as a Hunter by Artemis 2,000 years ago, but she is stuck at age 16. She was good friends with Zoë Nightshade before she passed away. Zoë was the reason that she wanted to join the Hunters. After Zoë passed away, Theodora wanted to become the next lieutenant. However, Thalia Grace was given the position instead. When Theodora arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she was claimed by Zeus, even though she had been a Hunter for 1,995 years at the time. Theodora is astonished by modern technology, and she sometimes finds it more interesting than magic. Zoë always used to tease her about her love for modern technology, clothing, and customs. Artemis is her role model and mistress, but she can still use some of her powers as a daughter of Zeus, like fly a bit and control wind, lightning, and thunder. She is also one of Artemis' prized Hunters. Ever since Zoë died, Theodora has been very practical, serious, and sarcastic. People do not think that she is fun, but, however, Theodora can be very fun at times, and very wild and carefree. Theodora's fatal flaw is her ambition. She is always trying to do things that are impressive, and she is always trying to act proper and like a role model. She is always trying to be the best that she can and an example to the other Hunters. Early Life Theodora was born in Abdera, Greece, modernly known as Avdira. She was born in the year 13 CE, which was 2,000 years ago. Her mother was a housewife who did all of the cooking and cleaning. She was the most excellent baker in the town. Her father was Zeus, the god of the sky. She encountered Artemis during a forbidden trip to the woods, where she met Zoë Nightshade. Zoë convinced Theodora to join the Hunters, where Theodora swore the oath. She did not return home, so she went off recruiting Hunters and fighting monsters for 1,995 years. Over the years, she was fascinated with modern technology. When she found out that her hometown was destroyed, she was sad because she never got to see her mother again, but she was also happy because Artemis was her new mother. Theodora always has hated boys, but many chased after her. Eventually, Theodora found Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Zeus, even though she never had considered him "family." Appearance Theodora has chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She has perfect olive skin and pale lips. She is considered very pretty and she has a silvery glow around her, like all of the other Hunters. Theodora is always very polite and old-fashioned. She has great manners and she is very ladylike. Theodora has perfect posture. Alliances *Brooke Potter Enemies *Thalia Grace *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Theodora can control the wind. *Theodora can fly. *Theodora can summon lightning and storms. *Theodora is immortal. *Theodora is very good with a bow and arrow. *Theodora uses a silver bow and hunting knives. Gallery Imgres-17.jpeg Shoot 2-tsc-mk-0012_595.jpeg|Theodora summoning lightning imgres-16.jpeg imgres-155.jpeg url-24.jpeg Imgres-125.jpeg Url-16.jpeg url-39.jpeg imgres-20.jpeg url-38.jpeg imgres-19.jpeg url-37.jpeg Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Child of Zeus Category:Immortal Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Greek Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Ancient Greek